


On the New Uniforms

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [50]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Admiring the tailoring on the new uniforms.</i></p><p>Rodney receives John's opinion on the new uniforms in a roundabout way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the New Uniforms

"You know, the new tailoring on the uniforms makes your ass look great," Evan said.  
  
Rodney came up short, turned around. "Pardon?"  
  
John was standing beside Evan, smirking and signing, and Evan was interpreting, wearing an expression of long-suffering.  
  
"Furthermore," Evan continued, for John, "the way the jacket is cut really does great things for your hips. Apparently someone who likes me - and you - a lot designed our new uniforms."  
  
Rodney wondered what Evan had done, to incur John's revenge like this.  
  
So he cleared his throat and looked John up and down. "I do think that the new uniforms are very flattering on the both of us. One question, though."  
  
John raised his eyebrows, mouthed, _Oh?_  
  
"How well do the uniforms come off?"  
  
Evan threw up his hands. "And that's the end of my professional responsibility. Enjoy, gentlemen." And he scurried away.  
  
John grinned and trotted to catch up to Rodney, tugged him close for a kiss.  
  
"Come on," Rodney said, "let's get lunch first. I need some fuel."


End file.
